


And everything you do, is super duper cute.

by orphan_account



Series: Reverse age gap!! [1]
Category: One Direction - Band
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and harry's older, but other then that it's just cute fluffy stuff :D, cutesty stuff, so louis' younger, there's a lil bit of talk about bullying, this is basically just louis and harry, with reverse age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis' a little 13-year-old cutie who asks 15-year-old Harry for help</p><p> </p><p>(because I like the thought of Louis being younger than Harry and there's not enough of that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And everything you do, is super duper cute.

**Author's Note:**

> hHAHh not based on anything from my actual life or anyT hign ahahha  
> but rlly it's not fucking based of smth that happened to one of my friends bc im a fucking loner lol

"Excuse me, mister?"  
Harry turns at the small voice, eye brows furrowing when he doesn't see someone immediately before he glances down a bit, eyes settling a short, skinny kid with honey-brown hair.

"Oh, hello. What can I do for you?" Harry asks, voice higher and over-kind smile on his face, bending over with his hands on his thighs. The kid frowns slightly and draws his eyebrows together, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not a kid. I'm thirteen, stupid. Also, if you were a girl I'd be able to see your boobs,-" Harry looks down at himself as much as he can and sees that the neck of his shirt is in fact hanging down quite low, and that the kid's probably able to see his nipples. He stands up straight and zips up his sweater. "- and, I need you to come with me," Harry frowns confusedly again and is about to - very kindly - decline when there's a high pitched squeal of, "Louis! Hurry up and bring him!" that has the kid in front of him looking panicked and slightly upset. "Please! You have to, they'll make fun of me again- please, I'll do anything-" the kid's babbling now, chin crinkling as his eyes begin to water and Harry would probably laugh at how ridiculous the kid's acting if he didn't look like he was about to curl up into a ball and begin to sob.

"Hey, love, what's the matter? who's going to make fun of you?" Harry coos, head tilted and curls falling into his eyes. "Them-" Louis points behind him, towards a group of kids, the girls chatting and the boys rough housing. "I told them if they didn't stop being mean to me I was going to get my older, erm, friend to beat them up. Please play along! Please." Harry's heart swoops with pity for the kid, watching his rub at his eyes and stutter and he explains, obviously trying not to cry. "You don't actually have an older friend, do you?" Harry asks, and the boy shakes his head no. "Alright, I'll be your older 'friend', but I'm not beating anyone up." Harry says, laughing a bit because this whole situation is a but weird, considering all he wanted to do was go for a walk in the park. "It's okay! You won't have to, I don't think." The boy says, giddy, huge grin on his face as he grabs Harry's hand, eyes completely clear of any tears. Brat. "Can I know your name first? I'm Harry," Harry says and the kid smiles up at him before replying with, "'m Louis! C'mon now!"  
-  
Harry's totally regretting this.

After Louis had lead him towards the group of kids and introduced him, two of the girls had squealed loudly and began fawning over Harry's curls, practically climbing up him to get a handful of hair. The boys had rolled their eyes before quizzing Harry on different sports and Pokémon before deeming him 'cool enough' to hang out with them, Louis standing nervously to the side during all of this.

It's not until one of the girls sitting on the bench next to Harry asking something Harry hadn't been excepting does Louis say anything.  
"How long have you and Louis been dating, Harry?" She asks, smacking her gum and twirling her hair. Louis tenses immediately as Harry's eyes travel towards him, eyebrows raised with amusement and a bit of confusion as the younger boy stutters out an answer. "Uh, three months. Yeah." He answers, almost unconvincingly, but all the other kids seem to believe it easily. "Oh, have you guys kissed yet?" She asks, eyes wide and innocent. "Yeah, Obviously. I'm one of the best kissers Harry's ever kissed," Louis snorts, crossing his arms over his chest with a smug expression. "Aw, that's so cute!" another girl squeals, hands balled into fists as she brings them to press against her cheeks. "Yeah, I guess." Louis brushes it off, shrugging. "Can you kiss right now!?" She asks and Louis' eyes widen as he freezes again.  
Harry's still watching him with an amused smirk. He doesn't have a problem kissing someone two years younger than him, Louis' cute anyways, but he's almost positive that the kid hasn't kissed anyone outside of his family, let alone a complete stranger. Serves him right for lying, though. "R-right now?" Louis squeaks shyly and all the girls nod, claiming ' _it would just be the cutest thing in the whole wide world!'_  
"Alright, alright. Ladies, settle down. 'm not gonna kiss Louis in front of you all, that's a privet thing, 'kay?" Harry says, because as amusing as it is watching Louis try to mask his panic, he still kind of feels bad for the kid and he doesn't want to embarrass him anymore than he's embarrassing himself already. There's a chorus of 'awe’s and a group of girls pouting to go along with it, but Harry merely shrugs and mutters 'sorry' like there's nothing he can do.  
-  
Eventually, each of the kids begin to leave, their curfews being signalled by the setting sun and the flickering street lights, until there's no one left but Louis and Harry, sitting beside each other on the hard wooden bench.  
"Thank you," Louis says quietly, picking at the loose threads of his shirt. "And I'm sorry I lied to you, I didn't think you'd say yes if I asked you to pretend to be my boyfriend, instead of just my 'older friend'." Harry hesitates a moment before he puts an arm around Louis and pulls him closer, the significantly smaller boy resting his head against Harry's shoulder. "It's fine, 'm always happy to help a little cutie pie in distress like you," Harry says, pinching Louis' nose. "I'm not little! And I'm not cute!" Louis squeals, twisting around in Harry's arms to give him a dirty look. "The cutest," Harry mumbles, in a sing-song, hugging Louis closer. Louis' face flushes pink and he gnaws at his bottom lip before he glances back up at Harry. "Do you- do you think we could be friends for real, Harry?" He asks, shy little smile on his face, and harry can't help but giggle a little, press a kiss to Louis' forehead because _he's just so cute_

"Of course we can, and if you really want we can be _boyfriends_ for real." Harry's mostly kidding, of course, but seeing the way Louis' face lights up and he grins widely is defiantly worth it.  
"Right now though, I think-" Harry starts, scooping Louis up so he squeaks loudly, standing with little difficulty because Louis' _that_ light. "We should get you home, it's getting dark." He says, hands settling on the back of Louis' thighs and twirling the boy, high pitched giggling erupting from Louis before Harry lets him down.  
Harry has no idea where these bursts of ridiculous fond are coming from, especially since he's only spent three hours with him, at most, and that the kid had not only used him for a lie, but also lied _to_ him, but.

"So, what's the deal with those kids? You said they were making fun of you?" Harry asks as they walk, bumping his shoulder into the younger boys. "Uhm, well. I moved here a few months ago, right? And they kinda started making fun of me, until I told them that my older boyfriend would beat them up if they didn't stop. But uh, they didn't believe me, and said that they were gonna keep making fun of me until they met you- er, him. so, yeah." Louis explains, frown tugging on his lips and eyes downcast, avoiding eye contact. “Well, they don't sound like my kind of pals, and you shouldn't put up with them either.” Harry says, bumping his shoulder into Louis', causing the younger boy to stumble slightly. “Heey, don't do that,” he pouts playfully, Harry snickering at his face before he does it again, harder this time, sending Louis stumbling further. “What'cha gonna do about it, shortie?” Harry teases, sticking his tongue out. “I'm not short!” Louis yells, offended. “I'm probably less than three inches shorter than you!”

Harry actually laughs at that, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and pulling Louis so their chest to chest, the curly haired boy towering a full head taller than Louis. “Maybe one day, short fry.” Harry murmurs, voice lower and quieter, finding it unnecessary to be any louder with Louis so close. The shorter boy shudders weakly and takes the smallest of steps back, head tilting upwards a bit. “You cold?” Harry asks as he takes a step back, eyebrows furrowed in concern, long fingers moving to pull the zip of his sweater. “Here,” he offers, Louis fish-mouthing a moment before he accepts, pulling the large hoodie over his small frame, the sleeves hanging past his hands and the hem going to mid thigh.

“Thank you, Harry.” Louis says quietly, Harry nodding in welcome before they begin to walk again, Louis pointing out whenever they need to turn and what street to go down until they finally make it to his house, the sun almost completely set, leaving a dull, dark blue coloured sky as the moon begins to rise. “Uh,” Louis starts awkwardly. “You could come in if you want-?” He asks, and Harry's more than a little tempted to accept, but he's got to be home in less then twenty minutes and he's got at least a fifteen minutes walk to do. “I wish I could, but I can't.” Harry says, giving a little half-smile. Louis lets out a little disappointed 'oh', directing his gaze to the gravel under his shoes. “Well, I should probably give this back, shouldn't I?” Louis asks, changing the subject, beginning to strip the sweater off. “Keep it,” Harry says, putting a hand on Louis' shoulder. “You can give it back next time we see each other, okay?” The same giddy smile from when Harry told him he'd play along as his friend returns, stretching across his face until his eyes are squinted, as if he's ecstatic that Harry had told him that they're going to meet again.

The front porch light turns on and Louis glances behind him for a moment before he turns his attention back to Harry, the remains of the smile still lingering. “Um, thank you. Again, for- you know-” Louis cuts off when Harry ducks down and kisses his cheek, lips pressing there for a beat before he pulls away, wrapping his arms around himself and leaning back. “Hurry up and get inside. Wouldn't want you getting grounded.” Harry says, a tiny smirk on his face when he notices the intense pink flush of Louis' cheeks. Louis nods slowly, still looking a little dazed and Harry can't help but lean forward and press a kiss to Louis' forehead. When he pulls back this time Louis' got a little smile on his face, giggling lightly. “Go on now,” Harry says, turning Louis around and giving a little shove to his back, getting the younger boy going.

Once Louis makes up onto the porch he turns around, smiling widely. “Goodnight, Harry!” He calls, waving, before the door opens and he's being ushered inside. Harry sighs over dramatically and rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. “What a brat,” he mutters to himself, shaking his head fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> part two coming soon!!! it has a lil bit of grinding ouu
> 
> Kudos and comments make me feel bubbly and happy!! also following me on [tumblr](http://spooksterlouis.tumblr.com/) is super cool!!!


End file.
